I need her
by ChristinaL12
Summary: Reagan and Amy broke up. Amy and Karma are faking again. Karma wants Liam back and Amy... Well Amy, she is left more confused than ever. Is she finally going to understand her own feelings ?


_Yeah... It started all again... The faking... But tonight Karma wanted to end that, supposedly, she was sleeping at mine today. And no one was home. I was acting as usual you know, I turned Netflix on and I was about to go out to get some popcorns but then she stopped me._

"How about, we do something different tonight ?" _She was blushing_

"What do you want to do ? "

"First, let's turn off the TV" _she said while guiding me towards my bed_

 _She laid me down and straddled me_

"Wait Karma, what are you doing ?"

"I want you... Tonight"

 _My eyes grew wild. I was shocked. But not in a good way. Believe me she would have told me that months ago, I would have totally agreed to that. But Reagan... Wait we broke up already... Why am I still thinking about her... It's not like I'm going to hurt her if I'm with Karma... I mean we're not together anymore... I can do whatever I want right ?_

"Wait Karma. Let's calm down first" _Guess what ? She didn't listen to me and she attacked my lips. I pushed her away but then she looked at me with those puppy eyes of her and I gave in. It felt weird actually... It wasn't the same as...Reagan..._

 _Karma started to undress me, she was deposing small kisses on my stomach... And the more she did, the more I wanted to pull away..._

"Karma stop"

"Hmmmm" _she didn't and started peppering kiss on my neck_

"Stop. Right now."

 _I was feeling really uncomfortable already but she kept kissing me. Which made it worse._

"STOP !" _I screamed out and pushed her away_

"Stop Karma ! I don't want this..." _I don't want this with you... I want... Reagan_

"Amy it's fine, we're not doing it with real feelings anyway... We're still faking remember ?"

"What...? What the hell are you talking about ?"

"Come on Amy"

"You are unbelievable... You don't have any limits do you ? Pushing me so that I would slept with you ? So what ? So you could tell the school tomorrow how we made up and you would rise to stardom again ?!" I was furious

"Amy... You would rise with me too... And If I want to be up to Zita... You know Liam... If he knew about this... He could come back..." She had an apologetic smile

"Fuck you Karma. You're still using me to get him !"

"I'm not ! I just wanted you know... We could take some photos tomorrow morning... And if they asked you details... You would have the accurate mindset... Come on Amy, this is our chance to shine again"

"I hate you."

She said and stormed off her room

She needed her. Right now. She needed her to hold her. She needed her warmth, her softness, her voice,... She called her immediately and of course it would go to the voicemail... It was 10pm... She was in San Antonio tonight, touring...

After wandering alone on the streets for about half an hour, Amy decided it was time to come back, hoping that Karma would be gone because the number of missed calls and texts from her best friend (?) only indicated that she was waiting for her. Amy climbed the ladder that led to her room, the ladder used by Reagan. She could have put it away but no, she didn't have the heart to do that. Maybe, she thought, maybe some day, Reagan would want to come back and if the ladder wasn't there she couldn't go up... So she let it there. She climbed through her room and was glad that Karma wasn't here anymore. She looked at her bed... The one where Karma and her were 1 hour ago... She couldn't bear to even remember that, it was too painful. Karma's smell was still lingering... She went to find new sheets and changed them. She threw the old sheets into the dirty basket and decided to change into new clothes before going to bed. She looked for Reagan's shirt, the one that Reagan always wore when she was sleeping here, it was just an oversized t-shirt that went till Reagan's knee but for Amy it stopped mid thighs. She took her earphones and plugged them in her ear, she played Reagan's playlist because... yeah Reagan made a playlist for her, with all the songs that made her think of Amy. The blond pressed play and closed her eyes... The tears slowly dripping.

1 am. The concert just finished, it was the last one for her for the next two weeks, another DJ was opening for the group for the next 3 concerts.

Reagan checked her phone

"Hey Rea, wanna grab a bite ?" said one of the staff

"Yep !"

A certain name captured her attention

"Wait ! No...actually, I've gotta go, would you mind lending me your car ?"

"Yeah but I will need it back before Monday"

"You're living in Austin right ?"

"Yup"

"Great ! That's where I'm heading, I will park your car at yours, do you mind taking the bus to come home... I know I'm being selfish but please... I really need to go... Now..."

"Fine... Be sure that my car is home before I come back though"

"Thank you thank you" she said and hugged him before running to the parking.

It was just a missed call... Maybe Amy didn't meant to call her... But still, Reagan was still hoping that maybe, just maybe Amy would come back. She's been waiting for this moment for weeks, she was just waiting for a sign, just something that would make her go back to Amy, no matter what the blond would tell her. And a missed call was more than enough for that.

After 1h30 of driving she arrived at her house. She climbed the familiar ladder and made her way in, glad that the window was open.

The sight that welcomed her was pretty surprising. Amy was rolled up in a ball in her bed with her shirt. She could see that tears were still running though her face. She had her earphones on.

Reagan cautiously laid down beside her and took an earphone out, she plugged it her ears and was welcomed with a familiar music... She went through the songs on the playlist and recognized it.

Now she was the one who wanted to cry...

Sensing something, Amy slowly woke up, she opened her eyes and met Reagan's one.

She blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't dreaming

"Reagan ?"

"Yeah shrimps ?"

At the sound of her voice, Amy burst into tears and took Reagan into her arms, crying her heart out.

"Hey babe... Shhhh... Calm down... I'm here now..." She said while planting small kisses on her neck

After the crying, came the talking.

"What's wrong Shri-I mean Amy ?"

Amy reluctantly pulled away from Reagan but just enough so that she could face her.

"It's you"

"Me ? What have I done ?"

"No I meant that..." she couldn't find the words

"Yeah ?"

"I think that... I finally understood my feelings..."

Reagan's heart was beating hard, she didn't dare to say a word. She gulped her saliva.

"I don't like you Reagan" the older girl frowned and felt her chest tightening

"I... Love you" The tears instantly came to Reagan's eyes

"Me ?"

"Yes you" Amy smiled and whipped her tears away

"Are you sure Amy ? You love me ? Reagan ?"

Amy chuckled "Yes you ! Reagan Maria Morales ! DJ Ray ! Cater waitress Reagan ! Cool and badass Reagan on the outside but sweet and lovely in the inside ! I'm in love with you babe" Amy punctuated the pet name with a kiss

Reagan depended the kiss and flipped Amy so that she was on top. She straddled her girl and attacked her neck. Amy stopped her

"Wait..."

"What ?"

"Would you be my girlfriend ? Again ?"

Reagan smiled "Yes Amy Raudenfeld, I would be glad to be your girlfriend again"

"Now we can continue then" she smirked and took her top out in one go. Amy was taking actions tonight.

She quickly undressed her "new" girlfriend and threw her clothes far away in her room.

She looked at Reagan's body and bit her lips while her eyes were going dark. She didn't do anything yet but she could already feel her panties wetting at the sight of her nearly naked girlfriend.

"Amy ?"

Amy answered with a kiss.

"I love you Reagan" she said and start tearing unconsciously

"Hey babe... why are you crying ?" Reagan asked concerned, she reached out to wipe the tears away from Amy's face

"I don't even know" she smiled at first but then she started crying again

Reagan sat up, with Amy still straddling her lap, and hugged her.

"What's wrong shrimps ?"

"I don't know, I just missed you so much... And now I'm realizing how dumb I was for breaking up with you... I'm so sorry... I thought that I belonged with Karma" Amy felt Reagan tensing up in her arms when she mentioned Karma

She broke the hug and pulled back just enough so that she could look into Reagan's eyes.

"But guess what ? I was wrong... So wrong... I was just so stupid that I couldn't even see that you were the person I need... I was still hanging on to Karma and it turned out wrong..." At this point Reagan was also crying so Amy cupped her face and rested her forehead on her girlfriend's.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but.. please bear with it... When I was with Karma, when I kissed her" Reagan's grip on Amy's waist tightened because the mere thought of Amy kissing Karma was more than enough to drive her crazy but she kept her cool and listened till the end.

"The only think I could think of was that it wasn't you... And just how much I wanted it to stop" Amy closed her eyes and cried

"Reagan, I need you in my life..." The older girl chuckled and wiped Amy's tears away.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, so that both of them could calm down. When the tears finally stopped, Reagan broke the silence.

"I need you too shrimps" Reagan smiled while her hands were caressing Amy's thighs

"Don't you ever go away again" Amy said. Her teary eyes were now gone and her bedroom eyes appeared.

The older girl smirked and grabbed Amy's neck to bring her close to her.

"Never" Reagan whispered against her lips "I love you too Amy"

With that, Amy crashed her lips against Reagan's.

And it felt right, so right... that Amy never wanted it to stop...


End file.
